Close Encounters
by PrincessT123
Summary: Naruto's been having dreams about Hinata since she confessed her love for him. They have been avoiding each other for so long, but one fateful night Naruto will find a surprise. Rated T but might be M for some picky people.


Close Encounters

**A/N: **Hey guys :) I'm just making a cute Naruhina oneshot for you all. Hope to get a lot of reviews, so do me a favor and comment :)) Also…. ENJOY!

_~Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does_

_Panting could be heard throughout the room. It was coming from a someone; a girl with a soft, melodic voice. Naruto opened his eyes to find someone beneath him, staring back with opaque, milky eyes. He swallowed. He had seen this girl before-too many times to count. One incident in particular struck his memory, one that involved a waterfall and dancing. _

_This girl was much older, though, and her hair was longer. It was the color of blueberry jam, silky as it slipped through his fingers. Her skin was pale and soft, glowing as if the moon was casting its shadow upon her; but her cheeks were rosy, flushed from the recent activities. She was well rounded (in the chest, so to speak,) and even with her curves she seemed to be too small, so delicate. He didn't want to hurt her. _

_She arched her back, lips moving closer to his. Her eyes were closed now as she lifted herself and brought her lips to his. He could feel the peaks of her breasts poke his bare chest. "Hinata," he murmured against the kiss. "Hinata…"_

…

Naruto opened his eyes with a start. Beside him, Kiba was sound asleep with Akamaru snuggled deep in his golden-brown locks. Naruto let out a dead breath. Thank Kami he hadn't woken Kiba up… He would've demanded an explanation for sure, and what would Naruto say? He'd been having wet dreams about Kiba's closest friend? Kiba loved Hinata like a little sister; he'd sock him if he'd admitted to his awakening.

He'd been having these dreams for weeks now. Naruto hadn't been able to understand them, or why he'd been having them. The last time he'd seen Hinata was on the battlefield when she had confessed her love for him. Ever since then they'd seemed to be…_avoiding_ each other.

Naruto glanced at his ninja friend. The boy was tossing in his sleep, murmuring incoherent things about the mission. He and Kiba had been assigned to escort two women back to the Hidden Waterfall Village. Today was the day they returned back to Konoha where Naruto would once again have to avoid Hinata. And it was troublesome, too, since Hinata started hanging around Ichiraku a lot more often. But then again, that could be because it was the only open restaurant at the moment.

"Naruto…?"

Said blond glanced to his left to find one of the women staring back at him with soft, rosy pink eyes. Her name was Kushina, the younger of the two women he was assigned to escort; she was only seventeen. The other woman, Sara-with bright blue hair cut into a short pixie style and breasts the size of his head- was twenty one.

"What's up, Kushina?" he asked, voice hoarse. He sat up in bed with the help of his elbows, watching her curiously. The pinkette lowered her head, a blush present on her cheeks. Naruto's brows furrowed.

"You-you and Kiba don't have to go today, do you?" she asked tentatively. Her voice was soft, softer than usual, and it reminded him of Hinata. Something burned deep in the pit of his stomach, making him shift in his spot.

"Uh yeah… Sorry about that."

She looked crestfallen. "Then…" she pressed her lips together.

"Then what?" Naruto's heart was beating furiously, about ready to break through his chest.

"Then will you do me a favor? So I'll have something to remember you by?" she asked. Her fingers laced together in a pleading gesture.

"That depends," Naruto said while scratching the back of his neck nervously. "What did you want?"

"Um…" she looked down again, guiltily. "Will you…feel my-"

Suddenly, there was a sound which came from beside Naruto. He glanced over, mortification written on his face.

Had Kiba just…farted?

When Kushina was about to ask him to…feel her up?

"Oh my gosh!" she screeched, hands flying up to over her mouth. Naruto whipped his head back to face her. "I'm so sorry," she said. "I can't believe I almost asked that."

"No, it's okay," Naruto assured.

"So you want to?" her hands fell to her lap, her face clear of all embarrassment; impassive. Naruto's face heated up to the temperature of hot stones as he shook his head furiously.

"No," he sputtered. "I…"

"Why not?" she asked, her lips curving down in a disappointed pout.

"Because…" Naruto wracked his brain for an excuse. "I have a girlfriend!"

Kushina's eyes narrowed to slits. "You _what_?"

"Rise and shine," Sara said from behind Kushina. She wrapped her arms around her neck, giving her a good squeeze. "How did you sleep, darling?" she drawled.

"Pleasantly," she mumbled.

"Ooh, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed…" she turned to Naruto. "When are we leaving? I'm ready to get home and take a nice, hot shower."

Naruto cracked a small smile. "I guess when Kiba wakes up," he answered.

Sara grinned. "I can do that much,"

The bluenette stepped over the sulking seventeen year old and crawled over Naruto's lap to get to Kiba. "Hey Kiba," she sang in a soft voice. Her fingers started to draw circles over the skin below his left ear. Kiba wriggled from beneath the covers, giggling like a child. Suddenly, his eyes opened and he sat straight up in bed. "There you are," Sara placed her hands on her hips. "We were wondering when you'd come back to life,"

"Do I look that terrible when I'm asleep?" Kiba asked with a laugh.

"Like the undead," Sara said, smiling.

Kushina rose to her feet and leaned into Naruto so her lips were at his ear. He breath ceased. "If you don't want to get with me then I'll just ask Kiba. We know he'll take whatever he gets," And with that, she crossed over to the other side of the bed where Sara and Kiba were sharing kisses.

Naruto sighed, pulling the sheets off of him. "I'm going to get ready," he said. Not one of them heard, to busy in their affairs. The poor boy had to bite his tongue to keep from gagging as he exited the room. The last he saw was Kiba taking off both Kushina and Sara's shirts…at the same time.

…

Naruto and Kiba walked side by side, leaving the Hidden Waterfall Village and all of its sluts behind them. "Man," Kiba breathed while folding his arms behind his head. "That was great." Naruto snorted.

"Why? Because you had sex with those two as if they were yours?" he retorted sourly.

"Man, they practically _were_ mine by the way they were giving themselves to me," Kiba said. "That Sara, she has the best tits I've _ever_ sucked on."

"Don't you think there's more to life than _tits_?" Naruto asked, a bit grumpily. Kiba shrugged, Akamaru yapping perkily beside him.

Suddenly a thought occurred to the blond, and anger coursed through his veins. "Kiba?" he asked. The boy grunted in response. "Have you and Hinata ever…done anything together?"

Kiba stopped walking, gave Naruto an odd look. "The fuck, man?" his voice was sharp, cutting through the quietness of the forest like a blade. "Hinata and I are tight-she's like my sister; I'd never do anything like that with her."

Kiba started walking again, giving Naruto sideways glances as they moved on. "But…you kind of…I mean, you're big on boobs, right?" Kiba laughed.

"Yeah, I guess I am," he said breathily.

"…And Hinata has nice breasts, right?"

Kiba stopped again. "Dude," Naruto turned around to face him. His jaw was set firmly, eyes narrowed. The tree branches overhead swayed with the melody the wind brought; the sun peeked through the canopy of the forest, casting a golden glow in Kiba's eyes; the birds ceased song.

"I don't know what's up with you… I don't know why you keep bringing her up." Naruto swallowed. His skin felt icy-hot. "Hinata is like a sister to me, and I'm not going to say it again. I love her with all my heart, but as a sister. Would you knock your sister up if you had one?"

Naruto didn't respond, didn't shake his head. Kiba ruffled his hair, blowing out a breath. "Look Naruto, you're one of my closest friends, okay? I don't wanna' fight so let's just leave it at that." The blond nodded. "Great, now hop on," he patted Akamaru's back. "We need to get back to the village quickly. I need some ramen."

…

It had been three days since he had gotten back from the village, three days since he had had a dream about Hinata, and three days since he and Kiba had spoken. Kiba had offered to buy him ramen that night when they returned but he had declined, for two reasons. One, things were awkward between the two and he didn't feel like hanging around him. Two, Hinata might have been there, waiting for him.

He had tried everything to get his mind off of her; reading Kakashi's porn books, flipping through old yearbooks and gazing at all of the kunoichis, thinking back to when Kushina had accidentally-although now Naruto wasn't so sure it was an accident-stepped of of the bathhouse in front of him, exposing her breasts and middle.

But nothing worked. His heart was bound to Hinata's by her confession and by her bravery. Everything about her was perfect; her looks, body, personality-she had a heart of gold. Naruto loved a woman with a heart of gold.

But today he had almost slipped up from his perfect streak of avoiding her, had almost caused collateral damage between their friendship, even though it had already been damaged. But he had almost walked right into her, had almost started a conversation, and _had_ heard her secrets.

…

_Naruto was striding down the streets of Konoha, being of help to anyone who needed it; construction workers, medics, soup kitchen advisors. He had spotted Sakura not two yards away from him and had decided to have a chat with her. _

_As he approached, he noticed two other girls standing beside her; Ino and Tenten. He decided to sneak up on the three of them and surprise them with a tickle attack from all three of his clones. But as he ducked behind a tree, ears open, he heard something he probably shouldn't have. _

"_Hinata did what?" Tenten said, astonished. _

"_That's my girl," Ino said proudly, smiling. _

"_Listen guys, Hinata didn't do anything. Not yet, anyways." Sakura explained. The two girls leaned in closer. "She told me that she was going up to the lake tonight, to practice some secret technique. She wanted the three of us to get Naruto to go up to the lake."_

"_Like a setup?" Ino said, excited._

"_Exactly; and what she wants us to do is…"_

_Naruto took a step back from the tree. Hinata was going to have Sakura and the other two girls bring him up to the lake? To show him a technique, one he remembered from not too long ago. Back when they were tweens Naruto hadn't known it was Hinata whom he had seen on the lake, but when he matured, he realized it was, in fact, her. _

_But why? What did she want him to see so badly? He had already seen how she could mold the water, as if she were an element bender. He had seen her naked, with perky breasts and a goddess-like figure. He had seen her beauty. _

_He backed up, not noticing that someone had been behind him. His foot stepped on something hard, and he tripped. There was the sound of someone's breath catching, and then asking if he was alright. He looked up, mortified when he realized it was Hinata. His eyes widened, his cheeks flushing brightly. _

"_I'm fine," he stuttered, and climbed to his feet. Hinata opened her mouth to say something but he didn't give her a chance. Instead he'd hauled-ass right out of there, not caring how stupid he looked or who saw him. _

…

Naruto sighed, leaning back I his stool. "Another order of ramen, Naruto?" Ayame asked, a smile gracing her lips.

"Nah," he shook his head, eyes downcast. Suddenly, someone's presence alerted him. He could tell easily that it was Hinata's by her chakra; timid yet fierce with determination. He quickly undid his jacket, turned it inside out so the black material was showing, and pulled it over his head. Ayame gave him an odd look, her eyes darting between him and the girl.

"Hello Hinata," Ayame welcomed. The bluenette took a seat beside Naruto, and he could feel her eyes on him.

"Excuse me, sir," she said, her voice gentle.

"Yes," Naruto asked in a deep, throaty voice. There was a pause. Naruto closed his eyes tightly, praying to Kami she hadn't found out his identity. Finally, an idea hit him.

_Sexy jutsu!_

There was a poof from under his jacket, and then the material slid off, falling to the floor beneath him. He turned to look at Hinata, whose eyes were huge and cheeks were flushed.

"_Sir_?" she said. A look of confusion crossed her face.

Ayame bit her lip to keep from laughing and ducked behind the counter. Naruto's eyes darted around the room. "Uh, I'm a _girl_," he said, using the same, throaty voice from before. Hinata's eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"But,"

"You can't fool me!" someone shouted form behind the two. A gloved fist slammed into Naruto's cheek, causing him to fly back, half-eaten ramen bowl and all, into a corner of the ramen shop. The broth cascaded down his breasts, matted his hair to his face, and burned his skin.

"Ahhhhhhhh," he yelled as the hot liquid burned his chest. There was another poof of smoke and he was back to his regular self, except bare-chested. Sakura stood before him, hands planted firmly on her hips.

"Naruto," she said in a low voice. The boy swallowed, fear shining brightly in his eyes. She leaned over, now nose to nose with the boy and said, "You're coming with me to the lake tonight. Be there or be rare…"

Naruto gave her a dumbfounded look.

"MEAT," she yelled. "Be there or be rare meat!"

Then she stalked off, leaving Naruto and Hinata in the ramen shop, staring at each other. The milky-eyed girl bit her quivering lip and jumped from her chair. "Hinata," Naruto said, reaching out a hand to her. The look of hurt on her face… it made his heart break into a million pieces.

"You were…trying to avoid me?" she squeaked.

"No," Naruto said, eyes widening. "I wasn't; I was just-"

Hinata shook her head, twirling around on her toes and running out of the ramen shop. "Wait," Naruto called after her. But it was no use, she was already gone. "Wait," he whispered.

…

"Have you seen Hinata?" Naruto asked Tenten while shaking her shoulders rapidly.

"NO," she bit out. Her eyes focused on the hands gripping her shoulders. "One, two, three…"

Naruto released the girl and turned on his heel. He had to find Hinata. The sky was darkening, the wind picking up slightly and the smell of rain was in the air. Naruto cursed under his breath. He remembered all of those other times he's heard about her running off into a storm because of her father, tears spilling down her face and nose red and stuffed.

Naruto stopped in his path, a thought occurring to him. Hinata had wanted to practice her technique at the lake tonight…maybe she was there! He headed up the mountain to the lake hidden behind the brush of mulberries. When he peered around the bush, he could see a form on the water. She was dancing.

"Hinata," he breathed.

She was perfect. It was still light outside, late afternoon, but it was dull from the approaching storm. She was naked, like she had been six years ago. Naruto wondered, with a blush, if she had originally planned to perform to him naked. He crept from behind the bush. He had to apologize to her, even if it got him slapped. He needed to make things right, he needed to be with her, to _touch_ her.

She was dancing on top of the water, her toes gliding effortlessly over the glassy surface. Her hands flailed around her gracefully, bringing droplets of water with them. Her hair fanned out behind her, only slightly covering her arse. Her skin didn't only glow, but also glimmered from the water reflecting off of it. She was beautiful.

"Hinata," he whispered again, too afraid to raise it and interrupt to performance. And then something happened. Something that Naruto never would have caught when he was younger, less mature. He could see the water droplets formed something, letters.

He peered into the distance, trying to read the words that floated in the air above her head. **L Folwa too.**

"What the…?"

The water fell from the sky, plummeting into the water as Hinata cursed to herself. He swallowed, watching intently as she started over, more carefully. She spun, twirled, brought her arms behind her neck and traced a path down her breasts with the palm of her hand.

How he wished he could do that.

And then the words started to form again. Naruto began to spell them out and this time they made sense to him. **I love you. **Naruto smiled to himself. Of course he already knew she loved him, but putting this much effort and practice into getting him to notice her made him speechless. Although, this was nothing compared to risking your life for someone. She had made him prouder than he had ever been of her.

He stepped into the clearing, making himself known. When Hinata's eyes landed on him, she screeched, and the water fell once again back into the lake. She wrapped her arms around her chest and in one swift movement, sank into the water.

Everything went in slow motion.

Her arms caressed her chest, wrapping all the way around to her back as she released the chakra in the soles of her feet. Her hair flew up from behind her, creating a curtain of indigo very fitting for this scene. And then she disappeared beneath the water, eyes shut, lips pressed together firmly.

Naruto dove into the water, not wasting a minute. As soon as he was under, he opened his eyes. She was there, right before him with her arms still wrapped around her chest protectively. _Relax, I'm not Kiba_, he thought, inwardly rolling his eyes. And then he swam to her, just a foot. She jerked back, bubbles embracing her cheeks.

"Hinata," Naruto said. Water entered his mouth, put he spit it back out. She understood his plead, but didn't make a move, didn't even blink. He tried again, this time taking another step with his voice. She didn't swim back.

He lifted a hand to her cheek, and the bubbles dispersed. His eyes bored into hers, not once leaving the milky depths for her breasts. She took it as a way of trusting him. Her hand drifted up to rest on top of his, and she closed her eyes at the touch. Naruto smiled.

And then he pulled her into his arms, as quickly as he could, and pushed his feet to the bottom of the lake. They rose in a swirl of water, her hair enveloping the both of them. Once they reached the surface, Naruto took a breath and then without waiting for her words, he planted a kiss on her lips.

Her eyes were still shut, and they didn't open.

When he pulled away, she was smiling. "Hinata," he said gently. "Open your eyes," she did as she was told, stared into his pools of azure. And then she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him, pressing her body as tightly to his as she could.

"Hinata," he whispered. His fingers ran through her silky soft hair, and they slipped through, just as they had in his dream. "I love you too," Hinata pulled away, scrutinized him. "I really do," he insisted. "How can I show you…?"

It was a rhetorical question because he already had something in mind. He tightened his hold on her hand, which was still pressed against her cheek, and led her through the water to the grass. "Naruto…?"

He unzipped his jacket and placed before them on the grass. "Sit," he said. Hinata took a seat on his jacket, a blush dusting her cheeks.

"Um, Naruto, I'm naked…" she said embarrassedly.

"Don't you worry your pretty little mind," he said with a grin, and then took a seat beside her. "I like it that way,"

"Naruto!" she swatted him on the knee, but smiled nonetheless.

"Hey," he said softly, serious now. She pressed her lips together, placing her hands in her lap. He lifted a hand to tuck her hair behind her ear. "You have the most beautiful hair," he commented absent mindedly. Hinata smiled, blushing.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Naruto lifted his head to the sky. Rain started to drizzle over them. "Come here," he said while draping an arm around Hinata's shoulders. She placed her head in his lap, nestling into the nook between his legs. Naruto's face lit up with a furious blush. "Hinata," he said slowly.

"Mm?"

"How long…?"

There was silence.

"Since…we were kids," she answered.

"I'm so dense," he said. "I'm sorry, Hina," Hinata shook her head from beneath him.

"No you aren't,"

"I love you so much," he said, leaving that topic behind. It took Hinata by surprise. "I don't know when I started loving you, maybe when you confessed your love for me, but…all that I know is that I love you, and I'm so proud to have a girlfriend who's willing to risk her life for me." Hinata's eyes widened.

"Girlfriend?" she stuttered.

"But don't ever do I again," he said, ignoring her comment.

"Girlfriend?" she reiterated.

Naruto chuckled. "Girlfriend," he whispered.

"Hey, Uzumaki," someone shouted. Hinata and Naruto both looked up to find Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Kiba standing across the field from them, watching with wide eyes.

"What did you do to Hinata?" Sakura demanded.

"You pervert!" Ino shouted, and then secretly snuck in a thumbs-up.

"Naruto," Kiba growled.

"Oh shit," the blonde said. Hinata lifted herself from his lap as Naruto rose from his spot on the jacket. She took the jacket and wrapped it around her exposed form. "How long have you four been there?" he called angrily.

"Just enough," Sakura yelled back.

"Well I'm going to-"

"Sakura," Hinata said. Everyone turned to the rosy-cheeked girl behind Naruto. She climbed to her feet while zipping the jacket in place. "Naruto…has said he loves me back."

"He what?" all four of them said in unison.

"Alright, sunshine, way to go!" Ino shouted.

The couple shared a smile as Naruto draped an arm over her shoulders and brought her into his chest. "Now if you'll excuse us," he said. "I need to find Hinata a warm place to stay…My house maybe," he winked to the girl and then strode off, leaving four very bewildered teens.

"He was right," Kiba murmured, lust glazing over his eyes. "They're...delicious looking…"

Ino, Sakura, and Tenten shot him a disturbed look, before turning around to head home. "I should have hooked up with her while I had the chance," Kiba grumbled while following the girls back. Little did he know that Neji was hiding in the bush beside him.

"Eight trigrams palms!"

"Fuck,"

**A/N: **So how was that? A bit weak at the end, I agree, but I'm hungry and agitated. So I'll go have some food and you guys will comment *_* Taiga out :)


End file.
